Ichigo Kurosaki/Gallery
Artwork ichigo25.jpg|Young Ichigo Kurosaki Sketch Kurosaki.Ichigo.full.62093.jpg d10a267-03ca7631-8f31-4c13-b953-d187b33348a0.jpg 1c46126f8d24254e2141cb0c9e154587.jpg Bleach Ichigo Kurosaki Manga.jpg|Ichigo in the Manga Baby Ichigo and Masaki.jpg|Masaki is with her newborn son, Ichigo. 3250228986_1_3_3R03YbFw.jpg|Ichigo love his mother, Masaki. 60579831_316380642607914_8312700643522570410_n.jpg|Sad Young Ichigo Ichigo_kid_by_Kurosaki_Jem.jpg Ichigo-is-a-delinquent-LOL-bleach-anime-33125012-500-280.gif|Ichigo was on FIRE! samme-mejias-bleach-season-1-episode1-6.gif tumblr_ood6xbkIGb1tzm6amo1_500.png tumblr_static_11pgg2rst98g0wccgg8swkwwo.gif Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Ichigo (17 years old) and Isshin Ichigo Kicks Rukia.jpg ichigo rukia kon.jpg Ichigo and Rukia.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia Bleach-Halloween.jpg Ichigo and Orihime.jpg|Ichigo and Orihime Ichigo, Kon, and Renji.jpg|Ichigo with Renji and Kon Ichigo and Everyone.jpg|Ichigo and Everyone Ichigo and Nel.jpg|Ichigo and Nel 0f05460a94daca9b803e32058306edbe.jpg 59178171_141230263686224_2402376471757864321_n.jpg 64379962_709870699449872_1515953785573058189_n.jpg 5358_1.jpg Ichigo-bleach-anime-33494606-500-272.png Ichigo and Sisters.jpg|Ichigo with his twin sisters Ichigo-kurosaki-ichigo-33600317-1280-720.jpg ichigo-of-bleach.png Ichigo knows.jpg 230Ichigo_apologizes.png Sweet Dreams, Ichigo.jpg|Sleeping Ichigo 304-omake02.jpg 411fe662d3.jpg 199714-bleach-embarrassed-ichigo.gif|Ichigo sees naked women. 213425_640.png|Ichigo and his mother. 390025-vlcsnap_6136980.png|Ichigio Kurosaki smiles. 645723.jpg 62563221_2328959817318965_3826683824966133727_n.jpg|Angry Ichigo 64220846_143233790156803_6841709064399932052_n.jpg 65193389_478927439530912_5751378709773753802_n.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia 1449734133-7ccac5b2001a2e89b68aa49dc842d231.png ichigo_x_rukia_forever_by_satsukiss_d2qdnxm-fullview.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia were very close friends. Bleach-and-360x260.jpg -Bleach-bleach-anime-33579567-856-646.png cc219a708b.jpg fxsdgeayr4nsrpcilwfohih3u3ixi5l4_hq.jpg 1b79a149d0.jpg bde2f9c17c.jpg Bleach20_2007.jpg bleach-ichigo-mother.png Z99E0zR.jpg|Ichigo was little Bleach_Screenshot_0191.jpg|Young Ichigo was sad. Bleach-DiamondDustRebellion-356.jpg|Young Ichigo waves his family. Bleach-DiamondDustRebellion-358.jpg|Young Ichigo asks Bleach-DiamondDustRebellion-360.jpg|Young Ichigo was downhearted. 5036afd8daf860ebe0710ed9ed635ad979419d5e.jpg 353676-bleach_ichigo1373.jpg Vlcsnap15685356ov6.jpg|Ichigo with Zangetsu. Ichigo bankai.jpg|Ichigo in Bankai. 534px-Ichigo Post Dangai.jpg|Ichigo's Bankai after his training in the Dangai. Getsuga Tenshou.jpg|Ichigo's black Getsuga Tensho. Mugetsu.gif|Ichigo using Mugetsu. (Click for animation) 0192.jpg|Ichigo's original Hollow Mask. 589px-Ep296 Ichigo 2nd Mask.jpg|Ichigo's Hollow Mask after his defeat of Ulquiorra. 462px-Ep351 Fullbring Focus.png|Ichigo's incomplete Fullbring. Ichigos Complete Fullbring.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. Tumblr_lb555cCkux1qdms6d.gif D_djDggXYAEDTVp.jpg D_Ja1g9U0AADQqc.jpg df1ad9c23c77c3111b7be87ea194c0161254730800_full.jpg Kurosaki_ichigo_render_by_atsuyanii-d63mqhi.png 686Post-War_Ichigo.png|Ichigo 10 years after Yhwach's defeat Bleach - 304 - Large 01.jpg|Franken-Ichigo comes alive! large (1).png Episode109Flowers.png large (2).jpg 5vj3.gif 8b751333a5.jpg 637-bleach-2-320x180.jpg 931a01bcba.jpg 6631c38950f5fcbf4bff13c56ac6466d589e0326.jpg 7653a93bd7.jpg 153939.gif Ep94IchigoArguesWithByakuya.png Ep347OrihimeProtectsIchigo.png Ichigo say his mother protects him.png Ichigo becomes a soul reaper like his father.png ichigo-bleach1.jpg capitulo_15152.jpg Ichigo and his friends get ready.jpg Ichigo smiles 1.jpg Ichigo smiles 2.jpg Ichihime-ichigo-and-orihime-29980260-1280-720.jpg Orihime_Inoue_talks_to_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png Ep42Taketonbo.png|Yoruichi flips Ichigo on his back. Ep41IchigoRukiaReunite.png|Ichigo and Rukia. Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi. Ep47IchigoChokes.png|Ichigo spews water upon learning of Yoruichi's intentions. Ep47YoruichiIchigoRelax.png|Ichigo relaxing in the hot spring with Yoruichi. 270Ulquiorra_appears.png|Ulquiorra appears in front of a falling Ichigo. Ep215GigaiBuryIchigo.png|Ichigo squished by the Gigai. Ep228IchigoGirlsBeach.png|Ichigo and the girls at the beach. Ep227IchigoSadoAttack.png|Ichigo and Sado meet Keigo and Mizuiro. 19Ichigo_visits.png|Ichigo visits his mother's grave. Hooray for Ichigo!.jpg|Orihime cheers Ichigo 2a2585qyo9g01.gif kurosaki_ichigo_screenshot_3_by_fullforcesoldier-d39f5ay.jpg kurosakiichigo7.jpg tumblr_e0cd05ed5dbff54408ad13313d6e6aa8_2a735afa_540.gif tumblr_72637b6fee887063d191b6642ce716c8_845ddd12_540.gif tumblr_pgsveuZOm51vz54q7o1_500.gif tumblr_pgsveuZOm51vz54q7o2_r1_540.gif tumblr_pnhqo18EfM1v9y4sao2_540.gif 5355067115_b922a84a34_b.jpg|Ichigo and his friends tumblr_ood6p25puM1tzm6amo1_500.png Ichigo does the laundry.jpg|Ichigo folds laundry. Ichigo gently smiles.jpg Yuzu asks Ichigo.png Ichigo clip his toenails.png Ichigo and Tatsuki.png Lonely Ichigo.png|Lonesome Ichigo Others 0114e8d5037426ed274ee63302185934.jpg fa541ca033ce9f11f94f470dbd79862a.jpg|Ichigo! 12119182_369525729884292_1934737739160372907_n.png mbolmr.jpg 10670165_373046909532174_6756129906800237355_n.jpg|Ichigo as a waiter. 12115750_372841072886091_4311447735570031093_n.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Uryu Ishida: 32710650_854378404762066_6623679154933989376_n.jpg father_by_gilrean_vardamir_d4f78hr-pre.jpg daddy_s_big_boy_by_mangsney_d2481lt-fullview.jpg 56bb4b0270fc27296facc6c6c268d221.jpg|Ichigo and his father, Isshin 292654.jpg 784628.jpg 20Cover.png c7fb3d571d81535e58edc28214e5ea8e.jpg ce20b5c5203ed60915eea748134581ea.jpg Bleach-Calendar-2011-ichigo-and-rukia-sun-and-moon-32032770-1680-1050.jpg 046dd18186a5f1a11037792d7ab559f0.jpg 51zzfKymcML.jpg bleach_postcard_front_original.jpg Johnny Yong Bosch as Ichigo Kurosaki.jpg|Johnny Yong Bosch as Ichigo Kurosaki ichigo-kurosaki-and-isshin-kurosaki-of-bleach-wallpaper-1460_L.jpg 403245_352630451432705_345203322_n.jpg a_lovely_misunderstanding__ichigo_x_reader__by_rukia2011-d8bpw53.jpg|Ichigo smiling adJFUPM.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia Ichigo and his gang.jpg c9398dd48b398687adfe4c4992dc8d8b.jpg Twgcty3i64he2ddaq7okp4eqn53q3yce hq.jpg Bleach pictures.jpg 66284692_145793659847638_7785620198479749719_n.jpg|Ichigo and Orihime were getting married. 61204833_291497888401680_5551493551510125386_n.jpg Bleach Puzzles.jpg kurosaki-pics-the-kurosaki-family-31122969-500-500.jpg 61741995_2223589381285887_4698536711426673199_n.jpg 789a0e4f3ccc3296c37e0e805d1e4fb7.jpg 47344_bleach-ichigo-rukia-renji.jpg Medium-athah-anime-bleach-rukia-kuchiki-kon-shinji-hirako-ichigo-original-imaf9h6z7prhrpvc.jpeg Ichigo-bleach-anime-2812574-500-375.jpg tumblr_pk28z9tMoL1v4aebn_540.png 9Cover.png 71069661_514700689089910_594977288701476794_n.jpg tumblr_p958lilugX1vdad3ro1_640.jpg|Young Ichigo in New Year's Eve tumblr_piepp3orQL1vdad3ro1_640.jpg|Autumn Leaves Ichigo Kurosaki tumblr_pgrtzno0iK1vdad3ro1_640.jpg|Halloween Ichigo Kurosaki tumblr_ozh9do52pP1vdad3ro1_r1_640.jpg|Hong Kong Ichigo Kurosaki tumblr_ohqtx8XM6J1vdad3ro1_640.jpg|Jazz- Age Ichigo Kurosaki tumblr_of48ekoH7S1vdad3ro1_640.jpg|Franken-Ichigo tumblr_of9rlerhJ31vdad3ro1_640.jpg tumblr_of9rjvjdv11vdad3ro1_640.jpg tumblr_of9riqiyrO1vdad3ro1_640.jpg tumblr_of9rh9LARK1vdad3ro1_640.jpg tumblr_of9rjfOZ7N1vdad3ro1_640.jpg|An Attract Ichigo Kurosaki tumblr_of9rlsbBf41vdad3ro1_1280.jpg|Ichigo pays for his dead mother. tumblr_of9rkgEVQl1vdad3ro1_640.jpg|Frowning Ichigo tumblr_of9rkrQRdo1vdad3ro1_640.jpg|17 years-old Ichigo Kurosaki Anime-BLEACH-Kurosaki-ichigo-Home-Decor-Wall-Scroll.jpg Beach Embrace_by_Juhani.jpg BLEACH Ichigo and Renji.jpg Bleach Volley Team Ichigo.jpg tumblr_oj4okcZA3V1vdad3ro1_640.jpg 00ca3d274004e9350e2613bc01198b7e.jpg tumblr_of9rl4i1xc1vdad3ro1_640.jpg tumblr_pcr0snJ42K1vdad3ro1_640.jpg c632a75f8000a65817dd096e8c3aa998.jpg tumblr_otdglbbqIZ1vdad3ro1_640.jpg|e9311433b4f36b8d484466d6d02d131b DfhrI2fWAAMskVd.jpg Category:Galleries